The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device with a stacked structure having a through electrode, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a structure for preventing collisions among pieces of information transmitted among a plurality of semiconductor layers.
The high integration of a general 2-dimensional (2D) structure has nearly reached a limit with the gradual high integration of a semiconductor device, e.g., a semiconductor memory device or the like. A semiconductor memory device having a 3-dimensional (3D) structure surpassing such a 2D structure needs to be realized, and research to realize the semiconductor device has been attempted.
A semiconductor device having a 3D structure includes a plurality of semiconductor layers among which signals, such as various types of data, commands, addresses or the like, are transmitted. Through-silicon vias (TSVs) are disposed in the semiconductor device to transmit the signals among the semiconductor layers, and some or all of the signals are transmitted through the TSVs.
As described above, the signals are transmitted through the TSVs of the plurality of semiconductor layers, but some of the signals are transmitted through a common TSV of the plurality of semiconductor layers. Accordingly, if the signals are transmitted among the plurality of semiconductor layers, the signals may collide with one another. In this case, accurate values of the signals may not be transmitted, and thus a performance of the semiconductor device or a semiconductor system using the semiconductor device may deteriorate.